Cryptographic systems often require a reliable source of randomness. For example, random numbers are commonly used for temporary symmetric session keys or asymmetric key generation. Current random number generators may leverage thermal noise as a source of randomness. Using a paired oscillator approach, thermal noise is amplified and extracted as random numbers. However, this approach requires significant area on a semiconductor device. The continuous shrinking of semiconductor devices demands scalable solutions for generating random numbers in these devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.